Xanturuk
Xanturuk is the Captain of the Enlightened Fist. His ship is a scourge on the Githyanki. Xanturuk was the first of the Githzerai to offer aid to the Faerunians during the Githaynki War. He assisted Arken and the 'Endeavor' on their attack on Hell. Since Pyltur's defeat, Xanturuk has continued to hunt Githaynki, and regular comes to port at the Bastion/Flying Castle. His background as a monk comboned with his psionic talent has led to a mutual respect and collaboration with the Jedi on the Bastion. Xanturuk's Character Sheet Xanturuk: Captain of the Enlightened Fist: Monk 6 Fist of Zuoken 9 Hit Dice / Hit points: 6d8 + 9d6 +45 / 129 Initiative: +6 Speed: 30+50 = 80’ AC: 31 (10+6dex+8monk+4defl+1comp+2dodge) BAB/Grapple: +10 / +15 Attack: flurry: +19/+19/+19/+14 (BAB,flurry penalty,strength,magic,WF) (2d6 + 12) Space/Reach: 5/5 Saves: Fort +15 Reflex +21 Will +20 (+2 on mind effecting) Str 14 (20), Dex 22, Con 12 (16), Int 12 , Wis 21, Cha 14 Feats: Racial Stuff: Dakvision 60’ 2 Power Points Psi-like Abilities: 3/day: inertial armor, psionic daze, catfall, concussion: 1/day: plane shift. Manifester level = ½ HD saves are Cha based. Power Resistance: 5 + HD = 20 Level Based: 6 1: Over Channel: take 1d8 or 3d8 points of damage to manifest at 1 or 2 levels higher 3: Snatch Arrows 6: Talented: ignore damage from over channel for 3rd level or lower powers 9: Dodge 12: Weapon Focus (staff) 15: Freezing the Life Blood: use stun attempt, make attack (deal no damage) victim must make DC 23 Fort (10+1/2 CL+Wis) or become paralyzed for 1d4+1 rounds. Class Feats: AC Bonus+3 +Wis: Total monk AC bonus: +8 Bonus Feat: Stunning Fist: Fort Save DC = ½ CL +10 +Wis Mod = Flurry of Blows: gain 1 extra attack at Highest BAB (all attacks in the round suffer –1 penalty) Unarmed Strike: 2d6 Bonus Feat: Deflect Arrows Evasion Still Mind: +2 on Saves versus mind effecting Ki Strike: unarmed strikes considered magic Slow Fall: 30’ Purity of Body: Disease Immunity Bonus Feat: Improved Disarm Unarmored Speed Bonus: +50 feet Monk Abilities: Fist of Zuoken levels stack with monk levels for AC bonus, unarmed damage, and speed bonuses.Bonus Psionic Feat: Psionic Dodge Psionics: Manifester Level 9 Power Points per Day: 55+37+2 = 94 Powers Known: 9 (max 5th): 112233445 1st: Force Screen, Offesnive Prescience, Precog Offense 2nd: Dimension Swap, Strength of my Enemy (3, 1rd/level, each hit deals 1 str and adds 1 str to me max +8, augment +3 to increase str cap by 2, augment +6 for swift) 3rd: Empathic Feedback, Empathic Transfer hostile 4th: Inertial Barrier (7 psps, 10min/level, DR 5/- ½ damage from falls), Energy Adaptation 5th: Oak Body, Psychofeedback Gear Belt of Strength +6 Amulet of Health +4 Ring of Deflection +4 Ring of Regeneration Necklace of Fireballs type VIII Ioun Stone: +3 Resistance bonus to saves Ioun Stone: pale green: +1 competence bonus on attacks, saves, skills, and ability checks Cloak of Free Action Quarter Staff +4 of Speed Skill Points: (4+1)*4+(5*5)+(9*5) = 20+25+45 = 90 Category:NPCs